


Capture of a Mercenary or Spy

by DoomedApprentice



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth is in charge, Best Friends, Bianca wanted to go to Rome, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I just watched Kingsman, Injured Nico di Angelo, Its smart to go after someone the day they were captured, Jason is a Dork, Jason wont listen, Like Nico gets shot, M/M, Major Character Injury, Nico Feels, Octavian is a prick, Octavian is evil, Percy and Reyna are billionaires, Piper is the getaway driver, Protective Jason, Set in Rome, it really isnt, its past midnight, multi-chapter, screw rules, spy AU, this used to be a one-shot, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedApprentice/pseuds/DoomedApprentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico would hardly call himself a spy. But that's what makes this job easier, right?</p><p>In which Nico has a mission....that took the turn that no spy wants to happen to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture of a Mercenary or Spy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiexen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiexen/gifts).



** NICO **

Gentleman spy didn’t really fit Nico. Sure he was a “gentleman” but he wasn’t by far a spy. He was more so a mercenary for the “good”. Now was no different. Brought in to rescue two millionaire company leaders; both of which; had gotten on the wrong side of a mental bureaucrat. Nico didn’t care about who these billionaires were, he only cared that they were his mission. According to Annabeth, his commissioner, they were being held in the basement of the bureaucrat’s vacation home in Rome.

_The place she always wanted to go to._

Nico pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he entered the building disguised as a food service employee. As it was late July, the weather was hot and the bureaucrat had arranged for a “party” if you could call it that. The bureaucrat had gathered his closest bodyguards and work companions to his vacation home in order to discuss what they were going to do about whatever matter they were to focus on. Nico didn’t care what the topic was. When he started this job maybe he would’ve but by now; he had learned that listening to the plans make you attached to the outcome.

He acted along with the food employees, blending in without any suspicion. Then about a half hour in the mission he made his way to the basement. Pulling his white food service cap further onto his head he tossed a gas bomb to the floor. Quietly it let out the white gas with a hiss. The gas made no difference other than to cloud the area in front of the solid steel cages. He walked up to the first cage. There was a panel on the side with a fingerprint scanner. 

_Perfect._

Nico pulled a lighter from his pocket and spoke quietly; raising the lighter up on top of the panel. “Arsonist, did you turned off all the alarms?” He asked as quietly as he could while letting Leo, his tech support, hear him. “Roger that, Ghost.” Leo responded. Nico was sure that just the sound of Leo’s voice would’ve been enough to get someone’s attention to down there. But maybe that was just because Leo’s speaker was in his ear.

Setting the lighter on top of the panel the screen became glitch before showing the “Access Granted” message. The locked door opened, and strapped to a chair, bloody and unconscious; was Percy Jackson. Nico blinked a few times. How long had it been since he’d seen him? They were both teenagers before Nico disappeared into his training. Nico stopped thinking and focused on getting Percy out. 

_If only things had been that easy._

Nico undid the leather straps on Percy’s wrists and ankles. He knew there was a door to the outside from the basement. And like all other entrances it was patrolled 24/7 by guards. Nico also knew that his fellow spy, Piper; was going to take those guards out as soon as Nico gave the signal. Nico pressed a button on the Silver skull ring he always wore. The signal.

Quickly Nico lifted Percy fire-man style from the chair and carried him to the basement door. That was, surprisingly, was not guarded from the inside. He knocked a short pattern of 5 raps and the door opened to Piper. He handed her Percy and was surprised to see how easily she carried him. Nico headed back to the second cage. Using the same method of unlocking it, Nico walked it and undid the leather binds of Reyna Ramirez-Arellano; another past friend of his who had apparently made it to the big leagues. 

Picking her up and carrying her to the door, she handed Piper the unconscious billionaire. After watching Piper secure his mission’s assets; he nodded to her. She quickly got into the driver’s seat of the getaway car they rented. 

_This was too easy._

Nico rushed to the passenger seat and was opening the door when he felt the ripping pull of a bullet through his shoulder. Nico hissed in pain before shutting the door and telling Piper to get out of the area. She floored the car and raced down the street the echo of bullets hitting the panels of the car, rang through his ears. Guards surrounded him shouting orders at him. He pulled his com out of his hear and crushed it. No way was this mental person going to catch his fellow spy’s.

He turned around to face the bureaucrat; sickly pale skin, an undernourished body, pale blonde hair, dull blue eyes that shone with disgust and pleasure from the situation. Nico searched the body position of the bureaucrat as he approached Nico. He was wearing a tailored dark gray pinstripe suit and black oxford shoes. A gold watch was on his right wrist. “Hello, Mr. di Angelo.” The bureaucrat said. Nico didn’t answer. He didn’t know who this guy was or how he knew his name but right now he didn’t care either. All he wanted was to find his way out of this without him getting covered in bullets or revealing the location of his fellow spy’s. 

The bureaucrat held out his left hand and a soldier handed him a white tablet. Carefully he pressed some buttons on the tablet while smirking evilly and glancing up at Nico. He finally clicked one button and the bullet in Nico’s shoulder seemed to of caught fire in his arm. Electricity made his arm paralyzed and his knees weak as he fell to his knees holding his shoulder tightly. “Oh, how much fun I’m going to have with you…”

A guard walked up to Nico quickly with an electric stick in his hand and quickly swung it across Nico’s head; knocking him unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably update this soon....probably later tonight or tomorrow when I'm done with the second part...
> 
> I hope you like it!  
> Please give me a review! This is my first post to Ao3!


End file.
